The red eyed dragon and silver eyed rider in red
by Star-The-Writer
Summary: She flew to this crazy world to get away from her past, but you know what they say. Your past always catches up with you. Ari just hopes that she doesn't have to drag in her rider and their friends into this bloody mess of War and Darkness. The Darkness will cast out the light, the stars shine a million tears, help won't arrive...
1. A Bond that will last a Life time

**Okay... I need to stop, I have too many in working stories to post more. But of course my brain is like 'dude, you wanted ideas when you needed a new storie, now you have ideas when you have too many stories. You have fun with that'. Enjoy~**

* * *

In the forest of Patch a nightfury wandered. She didn't know where she was, but her instincts were telling her it was dangerous.

' _I wonder if there are humans here'_ the red eyed female scanned the dark forest around her. Her nose caught the scent of humans, but it was stale.

The female nightfury stalked through the forest in hopes of finding a lake or some body of water. Instead, she ended up at a cliff face with a gravestone, due to curiosity the red eyed nightfury walked up to the stone.

' _Summer Rose…'_ she read. Suddenly a ghostly figure in a white cloak appeared in front of her. The nightfury stumbled back and took a defensive stance.

"I won't hurt you" the voice from the cloaked woman sounded so truthful and kind. The red eyed female slowly walked towards the figure, who held out a pale hand. The black scaled dragon hesitantly sniffed the hand before allowing the woman to rub her head.

' _This…so...nice'_ the dragoness purred. The woman slowly disappeared into white rose petals as a young girl in a red cloak walked out of the trees.

"What kind of Grimm are you?" the girl pulled out a giant red scythe?!

The red eyed nightfury took a defensive stance once again and growled. The two just stood there, looking onto each other's eyes. Until the girl lowered her weapon slightly.

"You aren't a Grimm, are you?" the black dragoness shook her head and sat down . "Than what are you?"

' _I am the greatest dragon in the world, a nightfury!'_ the red eyed female puffed out her chest in pride.

"You look like a dragon" the girl in the red cloak slowly turned her weapon into what looks like a box and puts it behind her back.

' _Oh ya, humans don't speak our language'_ the dragoness practically deflated.

"Maybe we can be friends?" the human took a step forward. "My name is Ruby" the female nightfury stepped towards the cloaked girl and sniffed an offered hand.

' _Friends'_ the red eyed dragon pressed her snout into Ruby's hand.

"So...do you like cookies?"

* * *

 **Sorry it's short. I can't seem to write long chapters. Review if you want more and all that good jazz**


	2. Naming

**Something I forgot to say is this is a year, maybe a few months before Ruby and Yang went to Beacon so it gives me a little time to show off Ari before she meets Team RWBY. Enjoy~**

* * *

It's been a few days since the female nightfury and Ruby Rose befriended each other and they grew a tight bond.

"Do you have a name?" Ruby asked from her spot against a tree.

' _No, I forgot it a long time ago'_ the red eyed nightfury slightly shook her head in her rider's lap.

"I guess we have to give you one than" the red cloaked teen stuck her tongue out in thought. "How about Red Storm?"

Growl

"Fury Rose?"

Growl

"Lyra?"

Growl

"Ari?"

The nightfury purred at the name. She liked it.

"Ari it is!" Ruby scratched the top of Ari's head earning a purr. After a few hours of pets and licked a loud grumble broke the laughter.

"I guess we're both hungry" the huntress-in-training laughed nervously as she put her hands on her stomach. The newly named Ari stood up and started walking towards the nearest lake. "Wait! Where are you going?" Ruby stumbled after her dragon.

' _To get food of course!'_ the black dragoness snorted like it was obvious. She then silently crawled into the lake and came out a few minutes later with a mouth full of fish.

"Wow!" Ruby awed at the female nightfury as she dropped the fish onto the ground. The red cloaked teen pulled out a bag of cookies and held one out to the dragon. "Want one?"

With a purr Ari licked it up and offered a fish.

"But it isn't cooked" the the nightfury built up a plasma blast in the back of her throat then released it on the fish, cooking it perfectly. "Nevermind" the two ate all their food and catch.

' _Welllllllllllll nap time~'_ Ari stretched very cat like before laying down with Ruby dozing off at her side. ' _Sleep well my dear rider'_ the dragoness cooed before falling asleep.

* * *

 **Sorry it is a small chapter, but school has taken up most of my creative brain power. I will try harder to make longer chapters tho**


	3. Worried Dragoness

**I hope you guys like this chapter because it gave me a heart attack when I almost lost it. Enjoy~**

* * *

Ari looked around the clearing for her rider. It has been a few months since Ruby and Ari bonded and the scythe wielder has visited the red eyed female nightfury almost everyday, telling the black dragoness about her dreams and family. The grew closer and closer each passing day, Ruby even made a saddle for when she grew the courage to ride the fastest dragon in the world.

The saddle was night black with red lines that marked the leather, blending in perfectly with Ari's scales unless you know where to look. The nightfury never took it off even if her rider insisted it, female dragons were even more stubborn than males.

' _Where is she?'_ Ari looked around once again, her rider was later than normal and that is saying something. They would have been playing or the dragoness would be watching the red loving 15 year old draw by now, something was up. ' _Did she get in trouble...again?'_ the red eyed nightfury roared into the sky and lifted an earplate to try and hear a response. Nothing.

Ari growled slightly as she opened her wings and took to the air, her rider is going to get the thorough checkup before a lecture, that is a promise.

' _How much trouble can she possibly cause?'_ the black dragoness mistakenly thought before she heard Ruby's nightfury call, with a sigh Ari titled her wings at an angle to fly down to where her rider's call came from. When the dragoness landed she was tackled into a hug.

"OH MY DUST ARI THE MOST AMAZING THING JUST HAPPENED. IWASFIGHTINGTHESEBADGUYSTHENSUDDENLYAHUNTRESSAPPEAREDTHANIMETTHEHEADMASTEROFBEACONANDHESAIDIGETTOGOTOBEACONTWOYEARSEARLY!"

The red eyed nightfury's earplates rang with how fast and loud her rider was talking, with a snort Ari placed a wing on Ruby's mouth, stopping the ramble.

"I was talking too fast wasn't I?" a purr was the answer the red cloak wearing teen got. "I was fighting these bad guys and a Huntress came out of nowhere and I got arrested, but than I met the Headmaster of Beacon, Ozpin. He accepted me into Beacon _two_ years early because he was impressed by my scythe wielding skills" Ruby explain slower and quieter. Ari's pupils widened and she purred loudly.

' _That is amazing Ruby!'_ the black dragoness started licking her rider happily, earning laughs and giggles.

"Wait! I can't hide you in the forest there, it's filled with so many Grimm, too dangerous" the 15 year old jumped to her feet.

' _I can handle myself against those barbaric beast'_ Ari snorted and stuck her nose into the air, playfully offended.

"I just worry okay?" Ruby wrapped her arms around her best friend, who returned the same gesture with her wings. "Oh! I brought cookies!" the no longer sad huntress-in-training pulled held out the chocolate chip cookies to the black dragoness. "A peace offering for worrying you"

' _Yum!'_ the red eyed nightfury licked up the cookies and munched on them, Ruby rubbed off a lot on the dragoness and one of those traits were causing cookie massacres. The nightfury's rider giggled at the act and cooing on how adorable she thought the black scaled dragoness was.

"Well, I have to go. I'll see you tomorrow" Ruby kissed her dragon's muzzle before walking down the path to her shared home. Ari herself troted towards the cave she has claimed as her own.

The red eyed nightfury heated up the rock she uses to sleep on and curled up into the heat, but as she was going to sleep a dragon call caught her earplates, causing the dragoness to snap her head up.

' _That sounds like a nightmare…'_ Ari tried to hear more, but the call already ended. ' _Can it be?... Naw, he died'_ with a shake of her head the beautiful dragoness laid her head back down and fell into a dreamless sleep.

Not knowing that she was being watched by two malevolent black eyes.

' _ **Sleep while you can, beautiful. A storm is coming and you're in the center of it"**_ a large shadow flew off into the night sky, _he_ was going to catch his prey when _he_ thought the time was ripe.

* * *

 **OOOOOO~ a bad guy? a creepy good guy? Maybe some backstory that I pulled out of my arse? ONLY I KNOW *evil laugh*.**


	4. Meeting Team RWBY

**I had to write this, it's earlier than I planned, but I had to do it. Enjoy~**

* * *

A large yawn showed how bored Ari was in, what her rider calls 'Emerald Forest'. It's been a few days since Ruby made it two years early into Beacon academy and the red eyed nightfury had to migrate to the 'dangerous' forest. Nothing entertaining happened since Team RWBY was formed.

' _I'm sooooooooooooo boredddddddd'_ the black dragoness stretched out her legs and wings, but jumped high into a tree when rustling was heard in the nearby bushes.

"You guys will love her, I promise!" Ruby's voice was heard through the female nightfury's earplates.

' _Ohh yea, I'm supposed to meet her team today'_ Ari remembered.

"Ari! Come here girl!" the red eyed nightfury excitedly jumped out of her tree and cooed at her rider. Only for her pupils to turn to slits and go into a defencive stance when the three girls pointed sharp weapons at her. "Oh! There you are" Ruby hugged Ari, causing the dragon to immediately relax and nuzzled her rider with a purr.

"THAT is _the_ Ari you wouldn't stop talking about?!" the human that fit Ruby's description of Weiss yelled.

' _Aww~ you couldn't stop talking about me?'_ the red eyed nightfury cooed at her rider, these humans won't hurt her with the red loving huntress hugging her.

"Did that thing just talk?!" Blake stared wide eyed at Ari and everyone else.

' _You can understand me?'_ the black dragoness slowly walked towards the book reading human. ' _You smell of cat'_ Ari walked around the 'human' and smelled her. ' _It is rare to find a human that can understand the language of dragons'_

"What is the language of dragons?" Blake followed the curious nightfury circling her with her eyes, the others watched with interest.

' _All dragons speak it… unless they have gone feral'_ Ari stopped circling the teen and troted back to Ruby, before turning her red eyed gaze to the other two humans.

"You can understand this beast?" Weiss asked her teammate, while earning a loud growl from said 'beast'.

"Apparently"

"Awesome! My partner can understand dragons!" Yang laughed and gave Blake a one armed hug.

' _So you are the Yang the my rider always speaks highly of'_ Ari walked over to the blond bombshell and sniffed her.

"What'd she say?"

"Ruby speaks highly of you to her"

"Aww~ Thanks sis!" the female nightfury turned her eyes to the 'Ice Queen', who unlike the others still had her weapon in her hand.

' _Put away your weapon human, it is rude to point a sword at someone who has no intention of raising a claw to you'_ Ari growled softly.

"She wants you to put your weapon away, saying it's rude" Blake chuckled.

"I don't care! I'm not letting the beast _near_ me" the heiress crossed her arms.

' _I thought you said she can be nice'_ the red eyed nightfury turned to her rider, who apparently could tell what she meant.

"I did say it takes a while for her to get use to someone, like you when we first met" Ruby explained, Ari snorted as a sweet scent filled her sensitive nose.

The black dragoness perked up and sat in front of her rider, panting and wagging her long tail like a dog.

"I was hoping they would be a surprise" the leader of RWBY pulled out a few cookies and fed them to the nightfury, who eagerly licked them up and purred.

"I see how you guys bonded now" Yang laughed.

"That and Ari acts like a cat most of the time" Ruby started to scratched the mighty nightfury behind an earplate.

' _I...am a nightfury… the offspring of… lightning and death… itself'_ Ari purred in bliss. ' _The fastest… and… most powerful… dragon in the world… I am no… OH DRAGO THIS FEELS GOOD!'_ the red eyed dragoness purred so loudly it could cause an earthquake.

"Um, Ruby are you sure Ari is tamed?" Blake gave a slightly uneasy look at the black nightfury.

"Yea, why?" the 'human' explained what she just heard. "Okay, I have seen her fight (and she is awesome) but Ari is an absolute sweetheart" the red loving teen stopped her scratches, earning a small whine from the red eyed nightfury.

"If you say so Rubes…" Yang looked at Ari in the eye. "You better not hurt my sister"

' _I would never hurt my rider!'_ the black dragoness growled defensively.

"She just called you her rider" the bow wearing 'human' reported.

"Well… we haven't flew together yet so I don't understand that" Ruby nervously put a hand on the saddle, causing the others to realize it's there. "Ari wants me to, but… I haven't gained the courage to fly yet" the teen scratched the back of her head.

' _I can wait until you feel ready for a century, rider'_ Ari nuzzled the leader's leg with a purr.

' _Whatever makes you happy'_


	5. Dragon Law

**Enjoy~**

* * *

Ari puffed out her chest in pride as she curled up in her cave, she had just killed an Ursa for the cave. The red eyed nightfury started exploring the cave and found a _perfectly_ flat slab of stone that would make an amazing nest for nights. When she went further back there was a small pond.

' _This is perfect for when winter comes'_ the female dragoness purred before going back the the opening of _her_ cave. Ari wasn't expecting her rider or her team to come by today, but you never know so she used her tail to sweep the dust around the front.

Her earplates perked when a dragon call roared through the forest, Ruby's nightfury call. Snapping her wings open the protective nightfury quickly flew towards the call and landed in the clearing it came from, she scanned the area then relaxed when there was not threat.

"20 seconds" Weiss looked up from her Scroll.

"That's a new record, Ari!" the black dragoness was tackled into a hug by her rider and returned it with her wings.

' _Of course! I hear a nightfury call and I'm there'_ the red eyed nightfury puffed her chest in pride.

"She's growing her ego" Blake glanced up from her book, earning a soft growl from the comment.

' _It was law where I come from, if you hear a call than you_ _ **have**_ _to go to it or you are punished'_ Ari snorted.

"Dragons have laws" the 'human' raised an eyebrow and put her book down before translating for the non dragon speaking humans.

"Wow, you guys are REALLYYYY intelligent" Yang elaborated.

' _Yea, each dragon species had their own kingdoms, ruled by an alpha pair and their first born will choose a mate before being moved to alpha statis. They create laws they believe will keep their subjects calm and happy'_ Ari sat down and started to lick her paw.

"Wow, it sounds like you guys had it just fine" Weiss crossed her arms.

' _We did, for centuries we were at peace'_

"You said 'were' as in past tense" Blake narrowed her eyes.

' _The latest alpha's son was blood thirsty and battle hungry…'_

* * *

 ***Dodge throwable items* okay, I made this short for a reason. The next chapter is the Great Dragon War told in Ari's pov (I think). If the Team is there than just assume Blake translate what Ari says, Ruby kinda just senses what Ari is saying so... yea, later**


	6. Lost lovers

' _... nothing could stop him. His name is Bloodclaw'_

 _ **A younger version of Ari troted down a path in the cavern.**_

' _I don't remember my old name, but I was in love with Bloodclaw's younger brother. Kindheart'_

' _ **Ari!' a male nightfury with blue eyes grinned widely as he ran towards her.**_

' _Just like his name he was kind, always looking up to his brother'_

' _ **It's Bloodclaw's Choosing ceremony! Come on! Come on!' the male jumped up and down.**_

' _ **Than let's go!' Ari laughed as the two ran towards the Alpha's rock, jumping over their fellow night furies.**_

' _ **Hey!'**_

' _ **Ow!'**_

' _ **Watch it, kids!'**_

' _ **Sorry!'**_

 _ **The two stood at the end of the large crowd that formed.**_

' _ **Hello my future Subjects! It is time for me to choose a Mate that will lead by my side!' the nightfuries roared loudly. 'And that will be… Shiningice!'**_

 _ **A elegant female nightfury with ice blue eyes walked out of the crowd.**_

' _Shiningice didn't respect anyone she deemed lower than her, but she could act'_

' _ **I am honored to be your mate, Bloodclaw'**_

' _ **Hey… Ari' Kindheart started shifting on his paws.**_

' _ **Yes Kindheart?' the young dragoness innocently turned to her best friend.**_

' _ **I was wondering if you...um… want to be mates?' nervously stared at the love of his life.**_

' _I of course said yes'_

' _ **Yes!' Ari licked Kindhearts cheek, making him practically melt.**_

' _It was the calm before the storm. A few years after Bloodclaw became Alpha he decided to go to war with the Skrill kingdom, we had a fragile truce with them'_

' _ **Are you sure you want to do this, brother?' Kindheart asked hesitantly asked. Bloodclaw, Ari, Kindheart, and Shiningice stood in the throne room.**_

' _ **Of course, baby brother. Why do you doubt your Alpha?' the black eyed nightfury examined his held up claws.**_

' _ **I'm just… concerned' the soft blue eyed male wrapped a wing around his mate.**_

' _ **We are concerned' Ari nodded and leaned into her mate's touch.**_

' _ **There is no need, step-sister. I have it under control' Bloodclaw set his paw down.**_

' _ **If you say so, brother' the two mates walked out of the dark throne room.**_

' _ **They are meddling, I do not like it' the Alpha male growled as his mate snaked her way over.**_

' _ **Why don't we deal with them, we kill them' Shiningice smirked evilly.**_

' _ **You always know how to make me feel better' Bloodclaw purred and nuzzled his mate. 'It can be our honeymoon'**_

' _I can't say we didn't expect it, but we didn't think it would be that soon'_

' _ **Why brother?!' Kindheart growled as he was forced to watch Ari fight Shiningice, pinned under Bloodclaw's paws.**_

' _ **You and your mate were meddling, I hate meddling' the Alpha smirked evilly as his mate pinned down Ari.**_

' _ **I always wanted to do this' Shiningice lifted a claw and was about to strike the dragoness under her.**_

' _ **NOOO!' Kindheart roared.**_

 _ **Ari used her back paws to claw at the sensitive scaled underbelly of her attacker. Shiningice roared in pain and backed off her kill. The red eyed dragoness quickly leaped onto her paws and shot a plasma blast to Bloodclaw, knocking him off her love.**_

' _ **I thought I lost you' Kindheart nuzzled his mate, tears in his eyes.**_

' _ **I won't go down that easy'**_

' _ **LOOK OUT!' everything was a blur, but when it was over. Kindheart had a bad cut on his neck and Shiningice had the bloody claws.**_

' _ **Aww you mate wanted to play hero~' the ice blue eyed dragoness smirked, but it quickly turned into a scared look when Ari pounced.**_

' _ **Don't EVER talk about Kindheart that way' the red eyed nightfury growled, before using her claws to cut open Shiningice's throat.**_

 _ **Ari slowly walked over to her slowly dieing mate.**_

' _ **Ari…I'm glad your beautiful face is the last thing I'll see…' the soft blue eyed male stared as his mate started to cry.**_

' _ **Don't leave me, Kindheart. I can't live without you…' Ari laid down and set her head on her dieing mate's nonbleeding neck.**_

' _ **...You can… and you will...I see so much happiness in your future' Kindheart smiled sadly as his mate sobbed near his earplates. 'I cannot tell if I am in it…'**_

' _ **I don't want you to leave...I need you' the red eyed dragoness sobbed. 'Who will keep me warm at night? Who will cheer me up when I'm sad? Who will protect me from my nightmares?'**_

' _ **I will always protect you' the dieing male promised. '...I love you…' the light in his blue eyes faded and his heart stopped beating.**_

' _ **Kindheart… KINDHEART!' Ari sobbed even louder into her mate's dead body, but was interrupted by a roar.**_

' _ **SHININGICE!' Bloodclaw ran over to his dead mate and sadly stared at her body before slowly turning to the morning dragoness. 'You. YOU DID THIS!'**_

' _ **We both lost our mates, Bloodclaw'**_

' _ **Leave. You are exiled' said the Alpha, surprisingly calm. Ari licked her mate before opening her wings and got ready to fly. 'Just know that I will hunt you down, I will kill your friends, your family and make you watch as they die a painful death'**_

' _ **You won't kill them'**_

' _ **And why is that?!' Bloodclaw growled loudly.**_

' _ **Because I'll protect them' Ari flapped her wings and disappeared into the night sky.**_

' _Since than I never stayed in one place too long, until I found your world. It took me months to get here, I planned on leaving as soon as I could, but than I met Ruby…'_

* * *

 **Wow, the longest chapter and it's a sad backstory. Can you readers be dears and read my new story, Howling Moon. I hope you all enjoyed this. Later**


	7. Weiss cold bonding

**Anyone excited for Volume 4 coming out? HYPE HYPE HYPE HYPE!**

 **I made so many people happy with this chapter XD**

 **Enjoy~**

* * *

"Why do I have to?" Weiss glared at her newly respected leader.

"Because I can't go see her and Ari gets lonely" Ruby threw her hands in the air.

"Then have Yang or Blake go" the heiress suggested angrily.

"They're busy" the red cloak wearing leader sighed, then put on the dreaded puppy dog pout. "Please Weiss"

Even the Ice Queen couldn't help but melt at the puppy pout.

"...Fine" Weiss relented before getting crushed in a hug. "Get off me this instant you dolt!" the white haired teen struggled in her younger teammate's embrace.

"Thank you SOOOO much, Weiss!" Ruby released her partner and sped away with a trail of rose petals.

"Whatever" the heiress mutter with crossed arms before heading towards the Emerald Forest.

She did say she would be the best teammate after all…

* * *

Ari patiently waited in the clearing that Ruby has named 'the Meeting Place'. She waited for her beloved rider.

' _I wonder what we are going to do today?'_ the red eyed nightfury was lost in thought until some rusling broke her train of thought. The black dragoness stared at the moving bush, she started getting excited.

"Stupid plants!" Weiss stumbled out of the greenery and dusted off her 'combat skirt'. Ari was a little (okay a lot) sad that is wasn't her Ruby that was in front of her, but she was a little excited. She can learn more about her rider's partner! And that can lead to Ari feeling more accepted to the team!

The heiress pulled out a textbook from Monty knows where and sat down on a flat rock. The female nightfury, being the curiously dragoness that she was Ari gracefully walked over to the white haired teen and nudged the textbook slightly.

' _What are you reading?'_ Ari tilted her head curiously as Weiss glared at her over the book.

"Can you stop?" the heiress asked through gritted teeth before returning to her textbook.

' _Is it about this dust that you humans talk about? Or maybe your history of this world?'_ the black scaled dragoness went behind her rider's partner and tried to read over her shoulder.

"UGH!" Weiss snaps the textbook shut and stood up before snapping around and faced the curious nightfury. "I'm trying to study! And you are distracting me!" the white haired teen radiated anger. She must of had a really bad day.

' _Okay! I'm sorry! You're gonna attract Grimm!'_ Ari lowered herself close to the ground and bowed her head in the dragon version of an apology.

"Can you just leave me alone?!" the heiress shouted, she opened her mouth to say more, but a roar interrupted her. A medium sized Ursa barreled out of the trees with a loud roar, a challenge.

Weiss pulled out Myrtenaster and pointed it at the Grimm while Ari growled and crouched into a fighting stance. The white haired heiress used a glyph to speed towards the Ursa, but it easily pinned her to the ground with it's paw.

The beast shoved it's snout in her face and was about to bite down when a shriek filled the air.

Ari slammed into the Ursa's ribs, causing it release Weiss and stumble back.

' _Leave my rider's mate alone!'_ the red eyed nightfury roared and fired her light blue Plasma Blast at the Ursa, quickly killing it.

"You saved me…" the heiress stood up and leaned against Myrtenaster to catch her breath. Ari trotted over to her and sat in front of the white haired teen.

' _Of course! You are my rider's mate after all!'_ the look on Weiss's face would be priceless if she could understand the dragons.

"As thanks… how about I teach you a little about Remnant?"

Thus began the weirdest kind of friendship that anyone else has ever seen.

* * *

 **Sorry if it was short.**

 **Anyway this begins the four chapters of Ari bonding with the members of Team RWBY so nothing interesting will happen for a while.**

 **Later~**


	8. Why you mad, bro?

**Sorry it has been a while. Enjoy~**

 **I WISH I owned RWBY and HTTYD**

* * *

Ari admired how clean her cave was, the sound of a branch snapping caused her to raise her earplates and look around.

"It is okay, Ari. It's just me" Blake had a small smirk on her face as she walked out of the tree.

' _Oh, hey Blake'_ the red eyed dragoness relaxed.

"Is it okay if I read here?" the huntress-in-training held up a book. "Everywhere I go is too loud for me"

' _Sure! I just finished cleaning my cave'_ Ari purred and puffed out her chest in pride. ' _Come in!'_ the dragoness jumped up and down before trotting inside her home, Blake followed with a blank look.

The huntress-in-training scanned the large cave that still goes on. She found a flat rock that was surprisingly comfortable and sat down before opening her book.

Ari tilted her head to the right curiously, she has observed many of Team RWBY's reading habits and learned somethings. Her rider, Ruby read fairytales and fantasies with happy endings (Ari liked them herself), Weiss reads books about things in her world like dust, and Yang barely read but when she did they were thrilling and action-packed. The red eyed dragoness can't help but question. What kind of books doe Blake read?

So with the stealth only a nightfury possessed, the dragoness silently walked behind her and sat down right next to her friend.

' _What are you reading, Blake?'_ Ari asked with pupils the size of plates.

"It's about a boy that found a dragon egg in the forest he was hunting in, when the egg hatched he tried to pet her but a symbol appeared on his hand and that is as far as I got" the black haired teen had slight annoyance in her tone, she turned back to her book.

The nightfury purred in thanks before walking away, the only sound was her claws clicking against the stone floor. Ari was bored if she had to be honest. It has been a while since a member of Team RWBY last visited her and she was getting quite lonely. Nightfuries may seem like isolated dragons that want to be alone, but that is false Nightfuries are very social and are friendly as they are powerful.

She was lonely.

The red eyed dragoness must have been making noise while thinking because the only 'human' in the room growled.

"Can you _please shut up_?"

' _Sorry…'_ Ari whined and lowered her head. The nightfury silently walked a little way into her cave, then curled up into a tight ball. After a few moments the female nightfury fell into a dreamless sleep.

* * *

Blake gave a slight grin as she closed her now finished book. She glanced around the silent cave and frowned when a thought came to her mind.

"Ari? WHere are you?"

No response came to the black haired teen's question. Okay, this worried the huntress-in-training because the red eyed nightfury always answered when someone called. Always.

Blake stood up from her rock and started walking farther into the cave.

"Ari! Ari! Where are you?!" not even a growl. "Look, I'm sorry for getting angry at you! Just please appear out of nowhere!"

' _What is with all the yelling?'_ a yawn sounded from a few feet away from Blake as a rock shifted… wait, rocks can't move.

"Ari?" the bow wearing teen took a few steps towards the 'rock'.

' _Yeah'_ the 'rock' stood up and large red eyes looked at Blake with the dragoness' normal curiosity. The teen sighed in relief.

"Please don't ever do that again"

' _Umm… okay?'_

* * *

 **MUST READ:**

 **Okay my lovely reader I have some news. I got braces! AND THEY HURT A LOT! So my crazy update time is gonna be even crazier. It is REALLY hard to focus with the pain (I've been driven to folding paper to listen in school). So I'm sorry for the future late update.**


	9. Filler

**I don't own HTTYD or RWBY :,(**

* * *

A lone lake in the Emerald Forest sat calmly until a black shape burst from it's water and glided to the shore.

Ari set down her last set of fish and gazed proudly down at the pile that took an half hour to make.

The red eyed nightfury laid down on her belly and began eating her well-earned meal.

On her last salmon the dragoness stopped when a twig snapped in the quiet forest around her. She was on her paws and earplates were up.

' _I know you're out there! Come out!'_ Ari growled.

A bush rustled as a small yellow and black Terrible Terror skittishly walked out of it.

The nightfury's red eyes stared into the tiny dragon's yellow ones. One of the _many_ things Ari prided herself on was she call tell what kind of being someone was by staring into their eyes.

She grabbed her last salmon by it's tail and tossed it to the Terror. The dragoness turned away to not see the reaction of the tiny dragon and opened her wings before flying into the sky.

Ari landed in front of her cave and walked in as then blue sky became covered with dark clouds.

' _Looks like it might rain'_ the red eyed nightfury sighed. ' _Ruby and I were gonna have our first flight today'_

Ari curled up on her slab of stone and closed her eye, dozing off to the calming sound of rain.

* * *

' _Hello?' Ari looked around her dream. 'Is anybody here?'_

 _The nightfury's dreamscape was a large meadow filled with the greenest grass. There was one large apple tree with bright red apples and crystal blue lake._

' _My love?' Ari turned towards the voice and gasped._

 _In front of her was a male nightfury with blue eyes._

' _Kindheart?' tears fell from the dragoness' red eyes._

' _Yes, my love' the two mates ran towards each other, when they met in the middle the two wrapped their wings around each other. 'Oh how I missed the touch of your scales' Kindheart took a deep breath to take in Ari's scent._

' _I missed the feeling of you by my side' Ari rested her muzzle on her late mate's shoulder_

* * *

The red eyed dragoness awake from her pleasant dream when the call of a distressed dragon echoed through her cave.

Ari stood up and walked towards the cave entrance. She scanned the drenched forest in front of her and stared at something that wasn't there before.

Curled into a shivering black and yellow ball was the Terror.

The nightfury walked out into the rain, she held a wing over the tiny dragon.

The Terror's head looked up to see Ari.

' _Come on, let's get you somewhere warm'_ the dragoness nudged the tiny dragon towards her cave.

Once they got in the dry cave Ari laid down on her slab of stone and lifted up her left wing, inviting the Terror.

Without being told twice it curled up at her side and quickly fell asleep.

' _ **Thank you, mate of Kindheart...'**_

* * *

 **Sorry it short, this chapter is a filler because I'm having some serious Writer's block.**

 **Also I have an idea for a Sequel! So if you guys want that just tell me and I'll try to get started on that!**


	10. Thy Villian shall Appear!

**Enjoy~**

* * *

Ari cooed happily as she did a barrel roll in midair.

The female nightfury was currently doing an air show for Team RWBY, who were watching from a meadow.

For her finishing act Ari flew as high in the air as she could before folding her wings close to her body and doing a nosedive.

The unique nightfury shriek filled the air.

Ari waited until she was feet from the tree tops before making a move to pull up, but something slammed into her side.

The dragoness cried out as she lost control of flight and crashed into the ground at high speeds.

The red eyed nightfury groaned in pain as she attempted to get up, but she was suddenly pushed back down in her mini crater by a claw.

' _Hello again'_ Ari snapped her eyes open and her red ones met pitch black.

' _Bloodclaw…'_ the dragoness started to struggle under the Alpha's paw. ' _Release me!'_ she roared.

' _Not until we have a little talk'_ Bloodclaw ordered coolly.

' _What does a_ _ **monster**_ _like you want?'_ Ari growled, but stopped struggling.

' _I'm here to kill you'_ the larger male nightfury said simply.

' _Than, why not do it now? When I'm at your mercy'_

' _So simple minded, Souleyes'_ Bloodclaw chuckled. ' _I don't know what my brother saw in you'_

"Ari!" Ruby's voice filled the two nightfurie's earplates.

' _I like to see my prey suffer'_ the Alpha whispered before slithering into the shadows of the Emerald Forest.

Ari groaned as she got to her paw. Team RWBY suddenly crowded her.

"Are you okay?" Blake asked.

' _I don't know…'_

* * *

 **Sorry it is short my friends, but Writer's Block is hitting me like a baseball bat.**

 **And I may have written this in math class...**

 **Don't give me that look I already know slope.**


	11. Sad Winter

Ari stared up sadly at the sky. It was the freeze season or as the humans call it, winter.

Everyone was happy for different reasons. It was their favorite season, Christmas was around the corner, or they were just happy.

That is for humans.

For dragons. It was egg season. It's time where dragons migrated to their mating grounds and have hatchlings.

Can you see her problem?

Ari sighed, this was gonna be Kindheart and her's first nest. They were looking forwards to raising little nightfury hatchlings.

' _Oh, Draco. What did I do to deserve my one-and-only to be taken away?'_ she asked the dragon god.

* * *

 **Okay, two things. First, I know it's a bit past Christmas, but I still wanted to post this. Second, I just wanted to make something short for the holidays so don't mind that.**

 **My little Ari is having some feels about the season :...-( tears.**

 **later**


	12. Well, That was Fun

**I AM SO SORRY! I was sick, then state testing happened, then I cried, and I wanted to die. But don't worry! I'm still alive if you guys don't kill me!**

 **I don't own RWBY or HTTYD! I WISH, BUT I DON'T**

 **Roosterteeth and Dreamworks: Dam right you don't**

* * *

Ari was standing on her hind legs with her earplates up. She scanned the forest around her, tense.

"Ari!" The sound of Ruby's voice snapped her out of her trance and the female nightfury bounded to the sound of her Rider's voice. The red eyed dragoness cooed when she caught sight of Ruby. "I've been looking for you all morning! Where were you?" The young Huntress-in-training hugged Ari around her short neck.

' _There is a Skrill here,'_ The nightfury gently growled. ' _I have to try and chase it away or it will cause a lot of trouble.'_

"I have no idea what you said," Ruby truthfully responded. Ari groaned.

Stupid language barrier.

Suddenly, the roar of a Skrill echoed through the Emerald Forest.

' **I smell** _ **nightfury**_ **!'** It was a male.

' _Well that was oddly convenient,'_ the red eyed nightfury grumbled.

"Was that a dragon? Let's go check it out!" Ruby started walking towards where the roar came from.

' _No, no, no! I will_ _ **not**_ _have my Rider be anywhere_ _ **near**_ _a Skrill!'_ Ari slipped between Ruby's legs and flung her onto the almost invisible saddle on the dragoness' back. The leader squeaked and instinctively grabbed the handle on top of the saddle.

"Wow, Ari!"

' _Sorry, but it's for your own safety,'_ the nightfury bounded through the forest, away from where the roar came from. Ruby, at first, held on tight and had her eyes closed, but she soon bravely opened her silver eyes.

"Wow," the leader awed. The trees were streaks of different shades of green, it reminded her of own Semblance. Ruby soon wondered how fast Ari could fly. But stopped the thought before she could think of everything that stopped her from flying with Ari in the first place. The negative emotions would attract Grimm.

Still…

Ruby snapped out of her thoughts when Ari skidded to a stop. A dark purple dragon a bit bigger than Ari and bulker sneered in front of the duo. The frills on the crown of his head shifted quickly.

' _Just me luck,'_ Ari gave an exasperated look.

' **Looky here, a nightfury and her RIder,'** the Skrill chuckled. ' **The offspring of lightning and death itself lowered herself to be a pet to a human girl,'**

Ari growled, she wanted to claw that smug look from the Skrill's snout, but a fight would put her Rider in danger. She couldn't allow that. So the female nightfury forced her anger down and swallowed her pride before walking around the Skrill.

' **You know what they, a Rider is just as weak as their dragon,'** the purple dragon smirked. ' **And of it's true…'**

Did anyone else hear that snapping sound?

Ari's pupils turned to slits as she leapt onto the Skrill's back, Ruby held onto the saddle tightly. He roared and turned his dead around, to try and bite at Ari. The male Skrill violently shook his body, throwing off the nightfury. Ari quickly made sure to land on her paws and shook Ruby off her back, behind a tree.

' _Stay here,'_ she cooed and rushed back into her fight with the Skrill.

The red eyed dragoness fired a few plasma blast at the Skrill, but the attempt was futile because he swept them away with his wing. He swung his claws at the female, hitting her in the face and knocking Ari away.

"Ari!" Ruby called in a worried tone, gaining the Skrill's attention. He smirked and quickly grabbed the Huntress-in-training's shoulders with his back claws.

' **Let's go for a small flight,'** With one quick flap of his wings the two were in the air and gaining height. Ari dizzily stood on her unsteady paws before shaking her head, fixing her problem.

"Ari!"

The red eyed nightfury snapped her head up at the sound of her Rider's voice.

' _Too far!'_ She growled before taking off, quickly covering the distance between the dragon. The Skrill hovered when he could only see the tops of the trees. Ari did the same in front of him. ' _Let Ruby go!'_ She growled, the Skrill smirked.

' **As you wish,'** His claws opened and Ruby started falling through the air. Air nosedived after her Rider, who quickly righted herself in the air. The nightfury flew under Ruby.

' _Grab onto the saddle!'_ Ari roared. The silver eyed teen quickly grabbed the handles of the saddle and pulled herself into it. As soon as Ruby was secure the dragoness opened her long wings and quickly leveled inches above the treetops. Ari slowed down her speed a lot to make her Rider's first flight a little less adrenaline rushing.

"Is this what it's like to fly?" Ruby asked as she gazed in awe around her.

' _Yes,'_ Ari wobbled proudly.

It tool one deadly fall to certain death.

But Ari finally got Ruby to fly.

* * *

 **And here they live happily ever after... PFFFFFTTTTT HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHA NOPE THE FEELS TRAIN IS GONNA HIT PEOPLE A FEW PEOPLE FOR WHAT I HAVE PLANNED.**

 **Please review, I update faster if ya do.**


	13. Dragon Hunters

**I only own my Ocs**

* * *

' _Really?!'_ Ari groaned as she leapt out of the way of a net shot at her, it wrapped around a tree.

"Catch that blasted Nightfury!"

' _I don't wanna be caught!'_ The dragoness shot a warning Plasma blast at the Hunters, scorching a tree. Ari opened her wings and leapt into the air.

"Shoot 'er down! Before she gets away!"

The red eyed Nightfury jerked a bit when a net slammed into her, it wrapped around her wings. Ari crashed into trees and dug a small ditch into the ground. She laid still, eyes closed.

"We got 'er, boys," Four men walked up to the downed dragon. Suddenly, Ari's eyes snapped open and a loud high pitched sound echoed through Emerald Forest.

* * *

Blake's bow twitched and she cringed. Whatever creature made that was in pain and scared.

"Blake, are you okay?" Ruby asked, her silver eyes filled with concern.

"Yeah, I thought I heard something."

"Ya sure, Blake?" Yang turned around to check on her partner.

"I'm fine," The cat Faunus insisted.

"I wonder what Ari is doing," Ruby tilted her head as Team RWBY entered the forest.

"That is why we are going in a highly-dangerous forest," Weiss deadpanned.

"Oh, right."

"Does anyone else smell burning wood?" The Blonde Brawler asked. That made the other girls stop and smell the air.

"It's coming from over here," Blake walked over to a tree, seeing a very charred side of it.

"That looks like Ari's Plasma blast…" Ruby looked around, hoping to catch sight of her dragon.

"It looks like a chase," The cat Faunus kneeled down and touched the ground. "Four people were chasing her, Ari tried to fly away," She moved over to the mass of trees with broken branches. "She was shot out of the sky and crashed ." Team RWBY stared at the empty ditch that the dragon made.

"Ari is being hunted."

* * *

She ran through the trees, branches scraping against her scales. She couldn't fly, her wings still pinned down by the net. The Dragon Hunters yelled and chased her. They held weapons that could cut through her tough scales. Ari realized they were leading her towards a cliff, expecting her to be trapped.

Did they think they were experts?

She took one mighty leap and dug her claws into the little nooks of the rock and started climbing.

"Shoot 'er down!"

Arrows bounced off the rock around her. Ari continued to scale the cliff. Suddenly, a bolt of pain shot through her lower back. The red eyed Nightfury roared in pain as her grip on the stone slipped. She hit parts of the cliff with tiny grunts and felt something snap when she hit the ground, silent and unmoving.

"Did we kill it?"

"I 'ope not, the buyer wants 'er alive."

Ari fired a Plasma blast and quickly limped away.

"Get 'er, she's injured and slow!"

Her front right leg hurt more than the arrow in Ari's back. She limped through the trees with wide, fearful eyes and slit eyes. She crashed into a empty field and fell onto her side, she didn't move to get up.

"Ari…"A Familiar voice entered her earplates. She opened her eyes to see her favorite humans. Ari purred and made a move to stand up.

"No!" Ruby used her Semblance to get to her dragon's side. "Don't stand up."

"She's injured pretty bad…" Weiss' eyes scanned the dragon. Ruby sat down by Ari's head and lifted it onto her lap.

"You'll be okay.

' _Not if they catch me,'_ The red eyed Nightfury sighed as Blake cut her wings free.

"Whose-"

"I saw 'er go this way!"

Ari whined and tried to scramble away, failing.

"Shh, Ari," Ruby gently rubbed the Nightfurie's head. "We won't let them hurt you."

"You got that right!" Yang punched her fist together as four men stopped in front of them.

"What are four pretty ladies like you doin' out here?" One of the men asked and two other boys laughed with him. The man that wasn't laughing held up a hand and the other three shut up, he took a step forward.

"Listen, ladies. Yer give us that there Nightfury and we'll be on our merry way," Translation: Hand over the dragon and no one gets hurt.

Yang tilted her head and hummed. "I'm not really feelin' it," She turned to Blake and Weiss. "What about you two?" The girls shook their heads and the leader scowled.

"Very well," He glanced at his men. "Get 'em." The three men charged. Yang smirked and activated her gauntlets.

"Bring it boys," She cooed. The three Dragon Hunters stopped and decided that they wanted to keep everything in their bodies.

"Um… we'll meet you by the car, boss," They quickly ran into the forest.

"Cowards!: The leader yelled and unsheathed a Viking sword from his back. "I'll get that dragon."

"You'll have to get through us," Weiss glared.

"That blasted Nightfury will get meh a lot of money on the Dragon Market. I'm not giving 'er up easily."

Ari groaned and tried to shift her wings.

"Shh, Ari," Ruby soothed and gently rubbed her dragon's head.

The leader swung her sword at Blake, who used Gambol Shroud to block it. Weiss used Ice Dust to freeze his legs. Lastly, Yang grabbed his sword and snapped it in half.

"Aye! That sword was given to meh by meh Father!"

"Don't care," Yang put her hands on her hips.

"Stupid wenches," The leader growled and broke his feet out of the ice. "Yee can can have the dragon, I can find more anyway." He grumbled and walked into the forest.

"I expected more of a fight," Weiss raised an eyebrow.

"Maybe he had to go pay taxes?"

* * *

 **I don't even know with this chapter.**

 **We are almost finished with this series (Yaya!). And I had an idea for a sequel. What do you guys think? Tell me in the reviews!**

 **Later~**


End file.
